Create a Percy Jackson Character!
by Kinetic Nights
Summary: Exactly what the title says. :  STILL OPEN
1. Chapter 1

I am making a story and I need characters

Fill out the form and feel free to ask questions

_**Demigod form-**_

Name:

Birthday:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Mortal family:

Godly parent:

Friends:

Personality:

Weapon:

How you managed to get to camp half-blood:

Background:

Life story:

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them)

Standard outfits:

People person, rouge, or loner:

Habits:

Other:

Details: (favorite color, etc.)

Powers:

Weapon:

_**Huntress form-**_

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Specialty:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Other:

_**Other' form-**_

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Age:

Date of birth:

Looks:

Weapon:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Powers:

Other:

Anything else

Background/ Life story:

No naming your character Felix, Elektra, Mason, Skye, Maye, Ashe, Jerry, Anastasios, Anastasia, or any other accepted character name (see chap. 12)

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE ON CREATE A CHARACTER

Okay, I have a LACK of Zeus kids and I have plenty of Poseidon's, seeing as Elektra, the main character is his daughter and her brother is also his kid… I WILL tolerate one more Poseidon child… The Roman characters from HoO will be present in the story, just not how the books say it's supposed to go,

This will be open until I say it isn't, and there will be a sequel… eventually …

I will check on this everyday and please look at the updates,  
>I will also tell you, if anything needs to be changed, like the parent, only if it's a Big three child<p>

So far I have:

1 Poseidon kid

2 Apollo kids

1 Hades kid

1 Hestia kid

1 Demeter kid

1 Athena kid

And one child of Krios, The titan of Astronomy and what not

I will most likely use all character in my story but they can't be Perfect

Nicole Goode: Cammie probably wont pop up until the story has progressed enough for me to put her in… she will most likely pop up in the 7th or 8th chapter

Darklilyofthevalley: I like Holly and she should be able to enter, not the first time, but the second time we see the hunters

XxWhitecapsxX: With Gwynn it will be the same as with Darklily

Bella Jackson: Shane and Bella will come up in about the fourth chapter or maybe the fifth

Aphrodite girl: I like this one, because it means Nico doesn't have to be without siblings ^_^

XXWhispersInTheDarkXX: Demeter kids are needed due to a MAJOR EVENT that happens with Persephone and Elektra (AKA. Ellie) Thanks!

Masquerade flower: Yay An Athenian!(Athena's kid) Very Useful to the plot line ^_^

Thanks all and I will update when I get more reviews, even if it's today!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY A ZEUS PERSON

Okay well now I have a Zeus kid

YAY

LunaLuxzor: I am really going to have fun with this one –smiles evilly- don't worry I wont kill her unless I must

Well now if you ask you may have your character drawn and then I will P-m it to you or email or what ever , but I draw in sort of an anime style so it may look too awesome for words, or maybe not, oh well


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is another update

HERE IS A LIST OF THINGS YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO

YES I WILL DRAW YOU IF YOU ASK

YES IM STILL OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR PEOPLE, AND IF YOU WANT A HUMAN MAKE ONE, SAME WITH NAIADS AND DRYADS AND OTHER CREATURES

NO MORE POSEIDON KIDS FOR A WHILE, AT LEAST UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE

I NEED MORE GUYS SO GIRLS MAKE SOME MORE MEN TO GO WITH YOUR GIRLS, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE A BOYFRIEND MAKE IT A BESTFRIEND OR SOMETHING

THE STORY WILL START BEING POSTED ONCE I GET THE FOLDER OF WHAT I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR

I'M ACTUALLY TYPING THE BIG PERSEPHONE/ELEKTRA SCENE

I MIGHT GIVE YOU A PREVIEW

BE PAITENT, ME AND MY BETA/CO-AUTHOR DON'T LIVE NEAR EACH OTHER SO IT WILL BE TOUGH

THIS STORY WILL BE FUNNY

IN NEED OF APHRODITE KIDS

AND ATHENA KIDS

AND DIONYSUS KIDS

AND ARES KIDS

AND LOTS OF HERMES KIDS

AND OTHER GODS AND GODDESS KIDS, NOT TOO MANY TITANS KIDS PLEASE

ONE NORE ZEUS KIDS SLOT AVAILABLE

ONE MORE HADES KID SPOT AVAILABLE

YOU GET THE POINT?

THE STORY WILL BE SORT OF FAST IN THE BEGINNING

YOU CANT USE THE NAMES SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OR ANASTASIA, ANASTASIOS, JERRY, OR ASHLEY… CAN'T USE MASON EITHER

NICO IS STILL MINE

AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS LIST

Ok kapeesh get the point, I need more demigods and if I can get some little kid demigods that would be useful… oh and the girl that wants to be Percy's sister I LOVE IT… oh and Ellie might not like you and you come in the story late….

Ciao and keep sending the people in so I can see what I'm working with


	5. Chapter 5

OK I NEED VOTES… ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD GIVE YALL A PREVIEW OF THE STORY

And so far I have accepted everybody…

I NEED NO MORE BIG THREE KIDS FOR A WHILE SO THEY ARE OFF LIMITS

Ok the characters so far are as follows and I will say if they are mine or not so don't worry about me stealing them

-Jerry (mine) son of Eros

Elektra A.K.A. Ellie (mine) daughter of Poseidon

Alex (mine) son of Poseidon, Ellie's Sister ( NOT half-sister)

Sarah Jane (mine) her parents' a surprise

Charli (Mine) daughter of Nyx

Anastasia and Anastasios (mine) twin son and daughter of Thanatos

Ashley (mine) daughter of Aphrodite

Lucy (mine) daughter of Demeter

Felix and Phoenix (mine) sons of Ares

Tommy son of Hephaestus

Julianna, daughter of Thanatos

Elijah, son of Nyx

Jaxon, son of Zeus

Tempest, daughter of Zeus

Tj, daughter of Zeus

Talon, son of Zeus

Ian, son of Ares

Sara Elizabeth, daughter of Hecate

Nikita, daughter of Poseidon

James, son of Hermes

Violet, daughter of Ares

Katri, daughter of Athena

Alexis, daughter of Athena

Esperanza, daughter of Zeus

Sabrina, daughter of Athena

Cameron, daughter of Poseidon

Holly, daughter of Apollo

Gwyneth, daughter of Krios

Bella, daughter of Hestia

Thealonia, Daughter of Hades

Juliet, daughter of Demeter

Shane, son of Apollo

Ok I think I got everybody

IF I GET ANOTHER POSEIDON KID I AM MAKING YOU CHANGE IT AND AT THIS POINT ZEUS SEEMS PRETTY BUSY IN HIS FREE TIME… NO MORE BIG THREE BRATS

Anyway… give me your people and I will see what I can do…

VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANTPREVIEWS AND YOU MAY GET A GLIMPSE OF WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN THIS AWESOME STORY


	6. Chapter 6

Oh crapp I'm sorry I miss read the review, I got to change that, sorry Tj….

OK TALON IS IN THE APOLLO CABIN NOT ZEUS, MY BAD


	7. Chapter 7

I NEED MORE PEOPLE…. THIS IS STILL OPEN…. STILL OPEN I SAY AND I NEED MORE PEOPLE, PEOPLE….

Ok I neeed people and THIS WILL BE OPEN THROUGHOUT THE STORY I CAN ALMOST SWEAR IT

IT IS STILL OPEN

*no more big three kids until further notice

*no more kids of  
>Thanatos or Nyx<p>

* and I still need guys, I still have more girls but don't stop making the girls either

VOTE ON PREVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE.

Ok well Happy New Years…

I sprained my ring finger earlier today so I might not type that much till its better

I am also getting back to school soon so get me some characters if you want your people in the story early-ish but it wont be until at least the third chapter that ANY of you pop up

Send me your people

And you can do any species if I get at least a satyr type form for them…..

CONTINUE GIVING ME IDEAS


	9. Chapter 9

OK I HAVE A PICTUE OF BELLA JOHNSON AND SHANE SUN DRAWN SO…

Bella if you want the picture, just PM me.

I'm working on the next picture now

PREVIEW: Up soon


	10. PREVIEW, FOR THE STORY

Ellie's POV

Me, Nico, Charli, and Alex were in the Underworld partying. Hades, Demeter, Persephone, Nyx, and Apollo were there two, along with many skeletons, ghosts, the furies and a couple hellhounds. It was apparently a party to celebrate something I forgot and the gods were drinking. Now I want to get as far away from Persephone as possible because she already doesn't like me, and a drunken goddess who doesn't like me because I make her step-son happy is someone I will not go near. Ever.

"Ellie, how do you like the underworld" Hades asked

"oh my gods I love it here, and no I will not eat that pomegranate you have hidden behind your back" I said smirking

"Awh.. It hurts that you don't trust me" he pouted

"And you are full of it, yeesh you act as if I don't trust you, I just don't fancy spending the rest of my days down here" I deadpanned

"Ellie, he's crazy, and you can't blame him for it" Nico said

"Like father like son" I said and kissed him

"Elektra, come with me for a few minutes" Persephone said in a nice voice, hades was there so I shrugged

"Fine" I said and we walked in to a light gray room

"Do you know why I brought you here" she asked

"no and I really don't care" I deadpanned

"you are a worthless little brat, that's just snobby and acts like ' oh my daddy's the god of the sea I'm so cool'" she mocked, in a horrible imitation of my voice

Wait where did this come from? I AM NOT LIKE THAT!

"What are you talking about" I questioned and she slapped me

"Stop asking questions, and stay away from Nico, He doesn't deserve to be happy" she yelled and started hitting me

For a pretty little princess, she was really strong, and I could feel the bruises forming… I blinked back tears as she got out a whip and started hitting harder. I will not cry over this, I refuse.

"I will have you tortured after you die if you don't die now" she spat and kept beating me to the point that I was ready to pass out.

"W-why" I choked out, already giving in to the tears.

"You are worthless, and nobody will ever love you" she snarled and continued the abuse

It went on for I don't know.. half an hour Before she slowed down.

"W-why did you do this" I stammered and choked up more blood

"Because you make that boy happy and because you are worthless" and with that, she hit me again and again

Nico's POV

I heard this annoying ringing in my ears that signifies that someone is about to die…. The thing is, this is the bell that says someone I love and care about is about to die… and it says I have about 10 minutes to get to them before it's too late…. The stupid ringing will give me a hint at to who it is too, wanna know what that hint would be? Of course you do.

The hint's a smell this time… but not any scent, it's the scent of fresh air and the ocean… no Percy isn't dying because this is a more feminine scent, no this is the scent of my girlfriend, Ellie…

Ellie is dying and I have to find her. NOW

"Dad?" I said and he nodded, Charli used her mind reading stuff and she told Alex

"I can't sense her here but she is in the underworld… Persephone hasn't left here and I know she wouldn't have let her leave without telling me so start searching, and be quick, she only has 10 minutes" Dad said and we scattered around to look for her..

Oh Ellie, What have you done this time. I thought as I walked into a light gray room.

Persephone was about to hit Ellie again when I ran over and grabbed her arm. I was pee'ed off. Furious with this woman for laying her hands on Ellie.

"You can hit me all you want, but you do not have the right to touch her" I snarled at the drunken woman

"You can't tell me what to do boy" she snapped

"DAD, APOLLO, NYX COME HERE, I FOUND HER" I shouted and they came running

"Persephone! Get Out of here now" Hades thundered and Demeter led her away

"Apollo she only has a few minutes left, can you help her" I pleaded

"Yeah I think I can, I always have favored her above seaweed's kids" he said and they snapped somewhere else

Hades got Charli, himself, Nyx and I (we left Alex to fend for him-self) to where ever Apollo went and we waited outside the door

I was pacing, Charli was lost in thought, Hades had his head in his hands, and Nyx was looking grim. I don't think I have ever been so upset in my life. I can't believe she might not make it. I- AHH PERCY IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Apollo walked into the room, looking upset-

Will Ellie make it? Will Persephone ever drink again?


	11. Chapter 11

UPDATE: IM WRITING THE STORY AS I TYPE SO SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS BEFORE I TEPORARILY CLOSE THE SUBBMISSSIONS BOX URRY BEFORE ITS TTOO LATE

But never fear because it will be open again in due time.

-Shady


	12. Chapter 12

I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I haven't given you the story yet. My grandmother's Cancer came back, and I'm having problems with my parents involving my girlfriend and the fact that they wanted a straight daughter and got a lesbian child instead and my mom's gallbladder is acting up and I just got my computer rights back, I promise I will give you the story as soon as I can.

As compensation to my really delayed update, I will give you a list of characters and slight descriptions.

Elektra- Daughter of Poseidon 16. Long wavy black hair, sea blue eyes, 5'3. Main character

Charlie Souls- Daughter of Nyx, 17. Blonde with purple highlights, Ice blue eyes around 4'9. Main character

Alex- Son of Poseidon, 19. Black hair, sea green eyes, 5'11. Main character

Julia Samuels- Daughter of Demeter, 15. Brown wavy hair, bright green eyes, 5'4.

Thea- Daughter of Hades(might change this), 14. Hair dyed black with purple, blue, and silver streaks, black eyes, 5'10.

Bella Johnson- Daughter of Hestia, 12. Brown straight hair, amber eyes, 5'5.

Shane Sun- Son of Apollo, 12. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, 5'8

Gwynn Yule- Huntress, daughter of Krios, 16. Long and wavy ginger brown hair, big dark eyes, 5'11

Holly Miller- Huntress, daughter of Apollo, 15. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes

Cammie Ann Morgan, 15, Daughter of Poseidon(might change). Back length dirty blond hair and beautiful ocean greenish blue eyes like Poseidon's always full of cheer, skin color between tan and pale which makes her beautiful, and is 5'8

Sabrina Reece- 17, Daughter of Athena. Raven hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, brown eyes that turn hazel

Easy Silverstorm- 15, daughter of Zeus(ehhhhh) . Long black curly hair that goes down to waist purple eyes, shorter than average

Alexis Donner- 12, daughter of Athena, she has long brown hair like her sister with purple highlights it is the only way to tell them apart

Katri Donner- huntress, 12, daughter of Athena. she has brown hair with pink highlights and blue eyes

Julia Veronica Stiles- 15, Thanatos. long pin straight black hair, hot pink & sliver streaks, bluish-grey eyes.

Violet Winters- 14, Ares. long thick curly white blonde hair to her waist, bright green eyes

James Mackenzie- 16, Hermes. bright ice blue eyes, shaggy dark blonde with pieces falling into his eyes

Sara Elizabeth O 'Donald- huntress,13, Hecate. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ian Caldwell- 17,Ares. Brown hair, blue eyes

Talon Jakobe- 15,Apollo. Black skater boy hair Green eyes.

Tj Lucano- 15, Hephaestus (had to change it). Long Brown Hair, nice blue eyes.

Tempest Jaswinder- 14, Boreas (had to change it) . Blue and Yellow streaked jet black hair( Never dyed in the streaks), Piercing blue eyes

Jaxon Harrison- 16, Krios. Black hair, night colored eyes

Tara King- 16, Apollo. Pin straight golden, dark blue eyes

Max Starling- 13, Eos. Brown hair, blue eyes

Aero Mertor- 14, Morpheus. Chocolate brown hair (long for a guy), white eyes

Tommy O'Hara- 17, Hephaestus. Short red hair and lots of freckles, Hazel eyes

Julez Saunders- 15, Athena. Wavy blonde hair, grey eyes

Luke Wilson- 15, Apollo. Shaggy blonde hair, Blue-green eyes

Blaze Ivan Recon- 15, Aeolus. Short black hair, black eyes

Elliot Fuentes- 16, Hermes. Dark brown eyes, spiked black hair

Jimmy Jones- 15, Dionysus. Green eyes, flecked purple and messy black hair

Vince Redwood- 129, satyr. Blackish/brownish hair

Theo Jones- 16, Cupid. Choppy, ginger hair, dark brown with flecks of light pink eyes

Live Daniels- 14, Aphrodite. Dirty blonde streaked hair, dark brown eyes

Georgie Oakley- Satyr, 26. Curly black hair, big round warm brown eyes

Madge Henson- 16, Nymph. Wavy long brown hair, baby blue eyes

Robin Kyle Goodfellow- 18, Apollo. Blonde hair, green eyes

Luna Onyx Midnight- 16, Hecate. Straight Long Black hair, color changing eyes

Winslow Pearenter- 12, Hermes. Black hair, Dark brown eyes, Caramel colored skin

Tapia Colleen -12, Elair (goddess of spring. Couldn't do Hera since she is the goddess of marriage and wouldn't cheat) Dyed black hair, spring green eyes

Serena Jennifer Anderson- 13, Athena. Blonde curly hair, stormy gray eyes

Aldora- 14, Asclepius. Honey blonde hair, forest green eyes

Konrad Von Eppinic- 16, Athena. Short blonde hair, grey eyes

Lizhem Gonzalez- 15, Hermes. Blonde hair, Blue eyes

Scarlet 'Red' Moon- 15, Poseidon (ehhhh, how about Pontos, He is a sea god). Straight dark brown hair, sea green eyes

Emma Hendricks- 15, Apollo. Blonde hair, blue eyes

Derek- 17, Hyperion. Blonde hair, sun colored eyes

Sophia Katarina Marino- 14, Thoosa (goddess of currents of the sea). Sea blue eyes, brown hair

Catalina Lynn Destiny Starr- 15, Tyche. Chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes

Mallory Ward- 17, Hermes. Curly red hair, green eyes

Richard- 13, Pontos. Black hair, sea green eyes

James Tywren- 16, Dionysus. Blonde hair with a red streak

Gavin Bechman- 13, Hermes. Blond hair, blue eyes

Aella West- 9, Zeus. Electric blue eyes, straight black hair

Drake- 18, Erebus. Black hair, black eyes


End file.
